dsocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Robbins
activate javascript "Someday, I wish I could be the one that saves the day, and everyone would look up to me, even if it means sacrificing my own life for one, measly city." -Matt Robbins, the day he finally realized, the meaning of life. Matt Robbins '''is a hero that works part time as an actor. He works for Wonder Woolen Studios, and he is the leader of the Super Hero League in Greenville, and is currently the only member. He dropped out of high school when he was 18 to purse his career, leading to his low intelligence levels. He is usually called '''The Early, Yet Late, and Super Idiotic Hero '''by most of his friends as a joke, but he likes to call himself '''The Super, Handsome, Charismatic Hero of Greenville. '''He holds the title '''Super High School Level Hero, despite not being a high school student anymore, although he qualifies for the age. He moved into Greenville with Mattias DeWitt, his half brother that works as a singer/songwriter for the same company. They rarely get along well, but it is shown in several instances that they care deeply for each other. He is now married to Vio Dionysus McMarshall Robbins, and has adopted two sons, Kyle Robbins '''and '''Jason Robbins. He is also related to Misaki, although it is still unclear how. He has an older brother named William Robbins, although he despises him for being a villain, and leaving him to his own devices back in Columbia. Appearance In his usual appearance, he has black hair that he pulls up, since he didn’t like having bangs in his eyes, striked with blue in some places due to the meteor that crashed onto him, which gave him his abilities. With cobalt blue eyes, pale skin, and a scar on his upper lip caused by a battle in Columbia. His clothes consists of a dark blue coat and fitted black trousers, topped with a blue chullo with a yellow ball of fur as decoration on top. His shoes would change from time to time, depending on what he had to do. He wears a simple red band as his bracelet, which he calls his “Restraint Bracelet”. He uses this to repress his superhero abilities that are still active even in his normal state. In his hero mode, he would have messed up blue hair, without his eye color changing. He has a red eye mask tied around his head to protect his sensitive eyes (see Abilities section). He wears a blue sweatshirt with white lines running down the sleeves, a black undershirt below. He wears equally blue sweatpants, topped with expensive blue sneakers to prevent any slip when he runs. ] When his alter ego takes over, he has pointy ears, and blood red eyes with a darker shade of red as pupils. He retains his pale complexion, and his nails are sharpened slightly, and he has elongated fangs. He usually wears a white shirt with a denim cardigan, and pencil, black trousers. He tops it off with a pair of Red converse. Personality Matt is an all-around, kind-hearted person, ready to help out anyone in need. He has Chronic Hero Syndrome , making him have the need to help in any way he could, even though they could do it by themselves. Sometimes he's too clumsy, and makes the problem even bigger than before. He's lewd and perverted, especially towards Vio and Mattias, two of the closest people to him. He likes to make dirty jokes from time to time, and doesn't even bother to censor what he says in public. He has a good sense of humor, and is able to cheer people up in the nick of time. Matt is really loud, and has no control over his voice when he's confused, angry, offended, or a mixture of all three. His downside is that he is a very prideful person, thus when someone insults his hero complex, he could easily throw a fit (which usually involves throwing trees or street lights). He is really affectionate towards people he loves. He is ready to take his own life just to protect his family, and his friends in Greenville. Matt is ridiculously rich, so he would try to fulfill any material needs that his family wants, or wishes for. Background Matt used to live in Columbia with his family, with the exception of William because he went missing after Matt was born. His family shared a house with the DeWitt family, the bloodline that was hunted down by the government for taking a certain female that Matt was still uncertain about. The Robbins existed to protect the DeWitts, since Mattias's mother, Marion has a heart disease and her husband is already working hard to prevent harm coming towards her and their son. The Robbins all have a hero complex, and are willing to help the Robbins out. Together, the two families managed to hide from the government for years, and has lived happily ever since. Sadly, Marion died from the disease when Mattias was only five. When Matt was nine and Mattias was seven, the family accidentally blew their cover when they went to a picnic, the government taking them into custody immediately. Once they were in prison, Matt and Mattias had to watch as their parents were executed brutally in front of them. The events led to Mattias awakening to his inner Vigors, and killing their custodians. They both managed to escape with Mattias's newfound power, and hijack a rocket ship heading towards Washington. They landed in a small city called Greenville, and was ready to live by themselves. Sadly, child services found them and handed them over to their temporary caretaker, Aris Yudha Pratama, a teacher in Greenville Academy. He raised them until Matt was 14, and Mattias was 12, and the two teens decided to rent an apartment for themselves, since they didn't want to add to Aris's work load. The teacher entered them into Greenville Academy as well. Thankfully, the two were smart pupils, thus earning them a scholarship every year. At the age of 15, there was a meteor that crashed into Greenville, hitting an unsuspecting Matt who was out for groceries. Miraculously, he didn't die, and instead absorbed the meteor, which granted him superpowers. After discovering them, he tried to help people out with them, developing his Chronic Hero Syndrome in the process. Matt and Mattias were by Wonder Woolen Inc. when he uploaded a video of him and Mattias doing a remake of Romeo & Juliet, with Mattias as the backup singer, and Matt doing a monologue all by himself at the age of 16, and Matt was hired as an actor. Matt decided to stop high school at the age of 17 to focus on his career. His roles consists of being the lead plays in superhero movies. The company finds it beneficial, because due to his strong endurance, there was no need for a stunt man, and Matt could do all the action by himself. He raked in a lot of money at such a young age, and moved out of the apartment that he and Mattias bought three years ago. At the age of 18, Matt started dating Vio, and the two were engaged months later, before they finally married and decided to adopt two sons, Kyle and Jason. Abilities After getting hit by the meteor, he now possess enhanced abilities, especially his strength. This is his default state, and he would try suppressing it using a Restraint Bracelet '(拘束ブレスレット ''Kōsoku Buresuretto), a silver bracelet which he crafted himself with the help of his androids. This is to avoid accidentally destroying or hurting anyone if it was uncalled for. Matt could transform into another form, which he calls as his 'Hero Mode '(ヒーローモード Hīrō Mōdo), all his stats increasing greatly. In Hero Mode, his abilities in his normal form would be increased to maximum levels. These are the abilities available in '''Hero Mode: * Enhanced Vision ''' Users have enhanced eyes to see with amazing clarity/detail, distance, or color, perhaps in a different spectrum of light or into another dimension '''Applications: •'' Microscopic Vision '' User is able to see items that are normally too small to be seen with the naked eye at normal clarity • Shared Vision '' The user of this power can share the sight of two or multiple people, the power can let other people see what the user is seeing from their point of view. The user can even let others see the user’s past sights and scenes as a way to relay information to them • ''Telescopic Vision The user are capable of zooming their vision in on things, allowing them to see distant objects in magnified scale. * Clothing Generation (服ジェネレーション Fuku Jenerēshon) The user can produce either by creating clothing from nothing or from another dimension, getting more abilities relative to the amount of clothing they wear or the type of clothing worn. The user can develop a varied set of powers by mixing and matching articles of clothing. However, the user loses abilities as the clothing is destroyed. The article of clothing that the user usually wears is a red eye-mask, which allows him to be able to shoot laser beams from his eyes. Applications: • Dermal Armor'' (皮膚アーマー ''Hifu āmā) User has or can generate armor as a part of their body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. The armor the user generates is steel covering his whole body. • By switching clothes, the user gain access to a lot of powers • Wearing multiple shirts on top of each other or wearing different combinations of clothing can give the user multiple powers As his alter ego, he becomes infinitely more powerful, although his powers in Hero Mode 'aren't accessible. Instead, he has a new set of powers, all generating from an item, '''Pen of Evil '(悪のペン Aku no Pen) which generates black ink, surrounded with a purple glow that is able to float mid-air. Instead of working like a normal pen, it can't be used to write on paper, instead it is used to write on thin air. * 'Words of Eradication '(撲滅の言葉 Bokumetsu no Kotoba) is an ability which allows Matt to write words in the air, and send them flying towards his target by using the '''Pen of Evil. Upon touch with the words, the target would disintegrate in a matter of seconds. The more lethal the word written is, the bigger the disintegration radius around the target. * Words of Order '(注文の言葉 ''Chūmon no Kotoba) is an ability which allows Matt to write words in the air, and send them flying towards his target by using the '''Pen of Evil. Upon touch, it will change the target according to the adjective written before. Since it's called the Pen of Evil, good adjectives won't work, unless for personal purposes. * Words of Hypnosis '(催眠の言葉 ''Saimin no Kotoba) is an ability which allows Matt to write words in the air, and send them flying towards his target by using the '''Pen of Evil. Upon touch, it will put the target into a deep sleep, or a state of comatose. * Effigy of Menace '(メナスの彫像 ''Menasu no chōzō) is an ability which allows Matt to draw images in the air, and the image drawn using the ink from the '''Pen of Evil would generate a real item according to the image, and Matt could use it to attack his target. Noted that the item generated from this ability doesn't last long, and would turn back into ink after a minute. * The Black Doom '(黒い運命 ''Kuroi Unmei) is an ability that allows Matt to summon a gooey, black substance that he could use to attack, defend himself, or to kill his opponents. What's in the substance is still unclear, but it's soft enough to be able to bend around, and is hard enough to deflect attacks, and/or suffocate their opponents. Relationships * 'Vio Dionysus McMarshall Robbins: '''Vio is Matt’s husband, whom he met a few months right after he moved. He fell in love instantly, or rather he was attracted physically at first. The attraction grew the closer they became with each other. He doesn’t quite remember when they started dating, but he was pretty sure it was because they did “the do”. * '''Kyle Robbins: '''Kyle is Matt’s adoptive son who he decided to take care of since he felt pity for him, the child being delivered to his house a day after his shooting in Dubai. He’s rather fond of the child, being his very first, and promises to keep him happy, not like his previous parents. * '''Jason Robbins: '''Jason is his second son that he adopted recently, having a smaller age gap with Matt. Although they aren’t that close yet, but Matt is already fond of him, seeing that he loves to interact with new people. * '''Mattias DeWitt: '''Mattias is his half brother, living in Columbia together, and moving to Greenville together. They are polar opposites when they grow up, but they are still close and care deeply for each other. They escaped from Columbia together when the rebellion happened and people were told to evacuate, the other being the one to suggest that they move to Greenville. * 'Michaelis Blanc: 'Michaelis Blanc is his other close friend who he met in Greenville, seeing that they had almost the same fate. Michael helped him out a lot whenever he was down from Vio’s constant rejection before they were dating, despite the older male having relationship problems too. Matt would also help him out with money sometimes, if the other ever ran out * '''Matsuura Michiko: '''Michiko is Matt’s fujoshi friend, one that he shares his gay fascinations with. He usually gives her some of his gay erotica or his own video-tape of him and Vio having sex. * '''Misaki: '''Misaki is Matt’s biological sister that was separated at birth due to an accident that happened. They haven’t known about this fact yet and finds joy in insulting each other, Matt disliking her slightly because of her attitude. * '''Ishikawa Ryuu: '''Ryuu is Matt’s partner in crime, usually pranking most of the citizens in Greenville together. Though, in the Reverse!AU, Matt bullied the other a lot by stealing his underwear and showing pictures of busty women to him * 'Satoshi Yuuta: 'Matt finds Yuuta annoying due to one incident where he becomes a cat and teases him continuously, also for teasing him in an incident with snakes. In general, Matt finds Yuuta tolerable, but sometimes he hates her, a lot. * '''James Ions Nightray Flinton: '''Matt is on good terms with the Mayor, or that’s what he assumes. He is also afraid of the Mayor, especially after he destroys the city properties from his “heroic” escapades. * 'Lyra Evangeline: 'Lyra is his adoptive little sister who he met in Greenville. He finds her interesting, and since his parents weren’t there to make decisions (because they were dead), with money and little authority he managed to list her down as an adoptive sister. * '''Clara Wildblood: '''Clara is a close friend of his, but somehow, they weren’t so close. He was the priest in her wedding with Kenny Nachton, his other adoptive son who somehow has three fathers. * 'Kenny Nachton: 'Kenny is somehow his adoptive son, although they were close in age. They are actually best friends, but the male somehow likes to call him with “Mama-Matt or “MaMatt” for short. * '''Megaru: '''Megaru is his new maid whom he hired just recently. He hasn’t known anything about her yet, seeing that they haven’t met before, but he really needed help cleaning with fewer maintenance fees and Megaru was just there to help. * '''Sera: '''Matt has a dislike for Sera, but at the same time, he’s also neutral about her. The girl likes to order him back and forth to do or fetch her stuff, and stupidly, Matt always complies, because he is a hero afterall, and he could never reject anyone who needs his help. Trivia * He has a tendency to say "ding-dong" when referring to the male genitalia * Matt can speak Indonesian * Matt can also dance and draw, a little talent he picked up from his mother * He dislikes mathematics, and is afraid of the supernatural * He makes daily vlogs and comedy sketches, posting them in YouTube under the username '"The Blue Boy Wonder". * Matt used to be a Catholic, but due to certain events, he converted into an Atheist, along with Mattias. * He has insectophobia, which is a fear of insects * Sometimes he likes to wear his Google Glass inside of his house, or when he just wants to show off to his friends. * He has a few scars, which are: ** A large cut on his back, a government official sliced him when he tried to hijack the rocket ship with Mattias ** Scratch marks on his forehead, an effect from the crash with the meteor, covered by his hair ** A scar on his upper lip, when Vio accidentally scratched him while they were making out * He discovered that he was gay when he was 12. His classmates showed him porn and he had no reaction, until they showed him gay porn, that is.